


Boy toy

by OhBoyOhBoy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoyOhBoy/pseuds/OhBoyOhBoy
Summary: He worries.





	Boy toy

**Author's Note:**

> The first try at fulfilling my perverted fantasies concerning these two, so... be nice. Please?
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, I'm just playing in the sandbox.

The few stray and scary thoughts he sometimes had about one day dating Shego mostly revolved around breathtaking lingerie sets, leather cuffs and him being her temporary boy toy, as she once reffered to the buffoon. And that terrified the shit out of him. 

But when he stepped out of his bathroom, brushing his teeth and saw her on his big, red, round bed, painting her toenails, limp wet hair hanging around her unpainted face, his washed out shirt just brushing the tops of her bare thighs, he suddenly felt even more nervous than berofe.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well. Would ya look at this! I'm finally writing fanfiction!  
> Hi there.  
> I thought it's about time to share my perverted side of this fandom. I've been obsessing over this pairing for as long as I can remember and finally thought it would be fun to try out writing fanfics- and I love it! I have a few written out, some of it I'm drafting at the moment. Most of them are quite.. ehem.. racy... so I'm just posting this little thing to test the waters.  
> Feel free to comment or something, give me some tips... God knows English is not my first language.


End file.
